endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Baker
Sarah Nicole Baker (born September 21, 1990) is a former contestant on Endurance 3: Hawaii. She competed alongside her partner, Reece Bors, as the Purple Team. Sarah is a professionally trained dancer, and has steadily been working as a model. About Sarah was born in Wheaton, Illinois. She attended Longfellow Elementary School and Franklin Middle School, before moving to Downer's Grove. By age four, Sarah was cast in her first play, The Wizard of Oz. She continued appearing in plays, and had dreams of modeling and acting. At age thirteen, the Baker family moved to Downer's Grove, IL in order to give Sarah the opportunity to attend more auditions. Endurance In the Casting Special. Sarah described how her friend said she was so unique, with a "weird personality". Another audition tape showed Sarah in her room, telling about her unique sense of style. After submitting the final audition tape, Sarah was told that before making a decision, they would need to tape a day in her life in order to get a better feel of her personality. However, this was all a ruse. Sarah had actually already been selected, and was surprised by JD Roth with the news while eating lunch with her family. Once on the island, Sarah was one of the fourteen contestants to survive the Right to Stay. The next day, she was annoyed with how all the boys wanted Lindi for a partner, and how she didn't want Chris or Reece because they would be happier with her. In the Partner selection, she caught the #11 ball, and stood on the Purple circle, which she mistakenly took for pink. Reece chose to be her partner, and they became the Purple Team. While Reece admitted they started off awkwardly but they seemed to get along once they got to know each other a little bit. Reece and Sarah proved to be a strong team rather quickly as they managed to win the first endurance mission Ring of Fire. They ultimately gave the samadhi to Yellow whom they considered to be the weakest team. Sarah though said in the following episode that everyone found Yellow to be bringing in a lot of negatively. Tom suspected that Sarah, along with the other girls, hated Bryannah for allegedly flirting with the guys too much. In Bagging on You though, Yellow proved them wrong, hitting the target on in the first two rounds despite the Samadhi. In the third round, Purple was eliminated by Brown. Yellow ultimately won the challenge but choose not to send Purple. In Squaring Off, Purple along with Orange, Gray and Red worked together to put down game pieces on the Yellow, Green and Brown teams. After a while though, Reece convinced Sarah to give Yellow a chance. This almost caused Purple's alliance to lose but Brown gave the power back to Orange and eventually the Yellow-Green-Brown alliance were eliminated from the mission. Purple and Red were ultimately eliminated by Orange who would win the mission after Gray eliminated themselves. Purple was not punished for nearly costing the mission for the alliance as Yellow and Green were sent to temple (with Green getting eliminated). Portrayal & Relationships Sarah appeared to care about her looks sometimes, and appeared to be a girly-girl. Even in The Halfway Mark, J.D. jokes about missing being pretty all the time. However, she learned to get dirty like the rest of them. Quotes *''Insert quotes'' Post Endurance Sarah worked as a model, traveling the world. She was most recently in Milan, Italy for the duration of this past summer. She was the owner of a fashion and lifestyle blog, citygurlsecrets.com. Currently, she is a plant-based nutrition + holistic health coach, wellness media personality, holistic business consultant, and a blogger. Trivia *''Insert trivia'' External Links * Sarah Baker at MySpace * Sarah Baker at the IMDb * MsSarahNicole on Twitter * City Gurl Secrets by Sarah Baker on Facebook (not personal) *BalancedBabe - Sarah's health blog Gallery SarahBaker model1.png SarahBaker model2.png SarahBaker model6.png SarahBaker model8.png SarahBaker model7.png SarahBaker model3.png SarahBaker model5.png SarahBaker model4.png SarahOct2012.2.jpg SarahOct2012.3.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:E3 contestants Category:Purple Team Category:Final Four Category:Athletes Category:Dancers Category:Models Category:Contestants from Illinois